


Si Vis Amari Ama

by hagane001



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: “你真是个复杂的男人。不是吗，绿藻头？”“没你复杂。”---山治从蛋糕岛回来后，两人之间就不太对劲。索隆试图解决这些问题，但他不明白这究竟是怎么回事。于是他采取了行动。





	Si Vis Amari Ama

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Si Vis Amari Ama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496114) by [doctornemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis). 



> Si Vis Amari Ama 为拉丁文，意为“欲被爱者先爱人”（if you want to be loved, love)
> 
> 言语/行为调教，虐待/被虐待倾向，不确定的同意  
> 本文并非在描述一段健康而愉快的感情。文中的两个角色都不懂该如何去爱，以及如何恰当地表达自己的爱意。文中存在（对于做爱而言）“不确定的同意”。  
> 如果你对此有顾虑或阴影，请主动回避。  
> 再次强调：这是一段不健康的，甚至有虐待和被虐待倾向的感情。

米饭、腌菜和烤鱼的气味在空气中四下弥漫着，夹杂了一缕被清晨阳光下的微风徐徐送入室内的海水咸。经过一晚漫长的值夜，索隆走出瞭望室，觉得浑身上下都僵硬而疲惫。

他不是故意闯入厨师的地盘的。 他原本只想远远看一眼那个与他们分别了一段时间的男人——那段时间给他的感觉十分奇怪，几近度日如年。 索隆有许多不是故意去做的事， 但生活总是时刻充满了意外。 而这碰巧就是其中之一。

 

一个瘦削的身影正在热气腾腾的碗碟间忙碌着。那双手十分协调地来回动作，一如他以往每次即将创造出无数能让人心服口服的美食一样。然而现在那个人却紧绷着后背。他的肩膀向前耷拉着，低垂着脑袋。

 

这让索隆感到无法接受。任何一个但凡有点最起码的尊严的男人都不该露出这种姿态。于是还没来得及仔细思考，他已经不由自主地推开了门。他停下步子，看了一眼自己那只擅自行动的左手，有些迷茫接下来该做什么，或者该说什么。

 

近来，索隆总能感到有一股非同寻常的情感一刻不停地在他体内升腾和咆哮。这令他感到十分困惑。而当他发觉这些接二连三钻进脑子里的念头都与山治有关时，他就 _更加_ 困惑了——它们不受控制地侵入他的内心，令他应接不暇。

这比平时更加让他气不打一处来。

 

“我有说早饭准备好了吗？白痴绿藻头？” 山治说。 他并没有转身，大概只是察觉了索隆的存在。

 

索隆在对方看不见的地方勾起唇角。他们之间仿佛就和平常一样别无二致。不过当然，索隆一向都很擅长强硬地去打破任何诸如此类的伪装。他走上前，将脸贴在了金发厨师的后背上，双手落在山治胯侧。索隆感到那具身体在被他触碰的一瞬间猛地僵住了。下一秒，那只被那双极富天赋的手牢牢抓住的陶瓷碗就那么跌到了地板上。摔得粉碎。

 

“谁告诉你我是来吃你做的饭的？混账厨子。” 他反问道。嘴唇距离山治已然开始泛红的耳际仅有几厘米。 “也许我只是进来看看，在你离开的这段时间里，你有没有做个 _乖孩子_ 。”

 

山治的呼吸骤然急促起来。他跌跌撞撞地挣脱了索隆的束缚，然后回身，抬腿就是一脚——直取索隆面门。索隆轻而易举地制住了他的攻击。然而他的手指却慢慢下滑，握住了那条腿之下纤细而有力的脚踝。接着，他手掌猛地一紧——用几乎把山治的脚踝捏碎的力气狠狠钳住了它。

 

“ _别_ 。” 山治低声地警告道。

 

听到山治一边喘息一边轻声咒骂，索隆这才松开了手。 “我问了你一个 _问题_ 。” 索隆说。 两人的胸膛撞在了一起。 山治身形瘦高，前胸也偏窄。这让索隆觉得自己的胸膛几乎有他的两倍宽—— _如此愚蠢而令人分心的对比 。_ “我就要听到一个 _回答_ 。”

 

“我现在 _没_ 心情——”

 

“回答我。”

 

“没有！ _可以了吧_ ？” 他大声喊道。“我没有！你明明 _知道_ 的！”

 

索隆无视了山治越来越微弱的声音。 一丝愠怒的表情浮现在他眉宇间。与此同时，山治不断推拒他胸口的手指也愈发令他无法容忍。 索隆深深地吸了口气。 他一把抓住山治的手腕，往身后使劲一拧，然后用手按着金发厨师的脸，把他狠狠掼在了另一侧的吧台上。

 

“我还什么都不知道呢。记得吗？”他一边说，一边将手掌移至山治的后颈，不由分说地按住了那里——开始慢慢施压。“你他妈的还什么都没告诉我呢。自从回来之后你就没怎么跟我说过话，混账厨子。”

 

山治啐了一口。“我敢肯定他们已经把我离开那段时间发生的一切都告诉你了。”他龇牙咧嘴地回答道，看上去就像一只被人逼入死角的动物般无路可逃。

 

索隆扭过山治的两条胳膊，将它们狠狠压在背后，作为对他如此无礼的回应的惩罚。“ _也许_ 吧。”他倾身向前，舌尖延着厨师涨红了的侧脸缓缓舔舐着。“不过如果我说……我只想听你亲口告诉我呢？”

 

索隆忍不住好奇那抹红色究竟都蔓延到了哪些角落。

 

每当被羞辱，或是被训斥很软弱的时候——山治的身体就会起反应。索隆现在明白这是 _为什么_ 了。但他并不会就此满足，或是对此产生同情——直到所有令他心烦的事都能尘埃落定为止。老实说，知道山治其实是在通过与他之间这些感情和性上的小把戏来重温自己过去童年时代的痛苦这件事，并不比用一根刺贯穿他的身体更让索隆感到愤怒。他不愿去评价什么。毕竟山治并不是他们之间这可悲境况的唯一参与者。然而索隆很确定，自己想弄个明白。

 

“……至少先把门锁好把窗帘拉上吧，混蛋。”

 

索隆露出了今天的第二个微笑。他从厨师身上爬了起来。这些话能从山治嘴里说出来已经算得上是非常礼貌的请求了，他乐于照做。其他人可以等他们俩办完事再进来吃饭。他想。而那些还放在锅里和蒸笼里的食物，也会照样不失美味。

索隆并不清楚山治究竟在为什么而痛苦。但是这次，他打算起码弄清楚点什么。即使他内心中仍有一部分依旧冷若冰霜——就如他面前的这个男人内心中的一部分也一定复杂而疏离一样。他甚至有些惊讶自己竟然开始关心这些问题了。

 

整晚的守夜，索隆都在从身心上不断紧逼自己的高强度训练中度过。他现在只穿了一条松松挂在腰间的黑色长裤。而山治则和往常一样，整整齐齐地穿着三件套。西装领带一件不少，就连每颗扣子都扣得严丝合缝，仿佛一层紧绷的额外保护层——一套如盔甲般的西装。他就用这些把自己密不透风地罩在里面，保护起来，以防任何人试图窥探他的内心。索隆现在打算把他身上这些碍事的束缚一层一层全部剥掉。他不会有丝毫手下留情的——爱的鼓噪快要把一切都蒸发殆尽了。没错。索隆 _爱_ 他。他爱山治。而现在，他比任何时候都想让对方明白这一点。

 

索隆了解什么是剑。他也了解什么是暴力，以及诸多能使肉体痛苦的方式——他亲身尝试过的就不计其数。但他却不够了解什么是爱，什么是亲密。有生以来他第一次感到自己的内心是如此混乱而恐惧。身体的某一部分正在发出既不确定又没有安全感的警报。可他知道自己总要去面对这些。而山治值得他为此付出这些内心挣扎，即使山治和他自己都还没察觉这一点。

 

“站直。” 他半是诱哄半是威胁地说。

 

山治毫不犹豫地照做了。他甚至不敢看向索隆的眼睛。索隆从容不迫地扯住了他的领带——今天这条有着粉白相间的可笑花纹。他强迫那双清澈的蓝眼睛看向自己，强迫他承受着自己重压般的凝视。那条领带被毫不费力地剥掉了。接着，索隆开始将注意力转移到那些铜纽扣上。他知道，在它们厚重的外表下，藏着那些他曾经见过的细腻而苍白的肌肤。

 

索隆简直想立刻就把眼前这些碍事的衣服统统切成碎片。他已经逐渐开始失去耐心，但还是决定为眼前这短暂的一瞬挤出一丝理智，以避免结束后那些可能因为毁了厨子的衣服而降临的战争。他手指灵巧地解开了那些扣子。当松开那件西装外套上的最后一颗纽扣时。他看到山治用牙齿紧紧咬住了下唇，一丝血迹从他苍白的嘴唇边渗了出来。

索隆爱极了他这么做时的那副表情。一股无与伦比的兴奋开始在血管里横冲直撞。他不假思索地拂开一缕落在山治脸庞上的金发，令面前的男人再也无处躲藏——山治的眼睛微微阖着，暗金色的睫毛如蝴蝶羽翼般在他脸上不停颤抖。

 

这令索隆一瞬间不可思议地有些失神。索隆俯下身，情不自禁地吻了他。这么做的同时，他也在给自己的弱点一丝喘息之机。从那双没有血色的干裂嘴唇中溢出了断断续续的呻吟声。这完全是在索隆内心仿佛要将胸膛撕裂般的灼烧感上火上浇油。眼下，山治正在自讨苦吃地凌虐着自己——这个想法几乎要将索隆一点点吞噬殆尽了。而山治那副自愿而主动地承受痛苦的模样，只能使索隆想将这一切都一次性解决的愿望愈发强烈。

 

“难道这次你还想尝试违抗我吗？” 他一边问，一边扯掉了山治的西装外套和衬衫，露出了掩在其下的修长手臂，以及匀称而纤瘦的上身。

 

“ _不_ 。” 山治低声呻吟着。 他感到索隆的手正扶在他腰间，手指一点一点抽出了他的皮带。

 

“为什么不？” 索隆弯下腰，在山治的脖颈和前胸上肆意吮吸和啃咬着。

 

“因为……”

 

“因为， _什么_ ？”索隆问。他解下了自己的剑，小心地将它们放到了一旁。下一个瞬间——他几乎是无情而毫不犹豫地咬了下去。触目惊心的残忍咬痕落在了对方胸前——心脏正上方的那片肌肤上。

 

山治痛苦地叫出了声。他用被钳制住的双手绝望地抓住了索隆的肩膀。索隆有好一段时间没有看到过他这样了。面前的山治正抽紧了胃，腹部深深地收缩着。他为这突如其来的痛楚而前倾着身体，整个人都蜷缩起来，仿佛想要更清晰地靠近这份痛苦一般。

 

 _“_ _因为我软弱_ _！_ ”感受到那绿发的魔兽竟然开始亲吻，吮吸，甚至 _舔舐_ 起那道破碎的伤口来——索隆仿佛在细细品尝着他每一寸痛苦一样——这令山治不由得倒抽了一口冷气。

 

索隆永远对他的味道欲罢不能。山治的味道。那是一种近乎锋锐的组合：一丝甜，一缕咸。一层被薄雾浸染般稀疏的烟草气，以及一些其他无以言喻的东西。然而现在，他并不该放任自己耽溺于这种温柔的沉思。

 

“那么，你为什么软弱？” 他开始解山治裤子上的纽扣，接着轻而易举地拉下了他的裤链。

 

山治的身体不停地战抖着。声音几若呓语。 “因为我没用……我一无是处。”

 

索隆飞快地思考起来：在童年中那道若隐若现的残酷身影下，从小到大山治究竟听过多少次一模一样的话。他脱掉了山治的裤子。扯下他内裤的瞬间，那已经硬起来了的东西老老实实地跳了出来。索隆用手掌揉搓着山治双腿间发硬的部分。然后，他便听到从对方那被牙齿咬紧到崩出了血的双唇中，溢出了一声满是羞愧、却又沙哑而柔软的呻吟。

 

“那么，像你这种没用又一无是处的弱者，又该怎样去获得别人的注意呢？”索隆问道。他用牙齿尖细细啃啮着他的耳廓。问句的末尾如蛊惑的低语般没入山治耳际。山治情不自禁地向后仰起脑袋。脖颈拉扯出一道脆弱的弧线。

 

“无论说什么……我都 _照做_ 。”他说。嘶哑的声音夹杂着支离破碎的喘息，从他口中倾泻而出。

 

索隆将手指插入他澄金色的发丝中。一缕无声的战栗沿着他的脊椎蛇行而上——山治刚才说的那些话就这么让他勃起了。他不由得痛恨起这样的自己，但却毫无办法。看到这个模样的山治…… _只有_ 他能看到这个模样的山治。这给了他强烈到无以诠释的快感。

 

 _“_ _乖孩子_ 。”索隆说。他将山治翻了过来，暗哑的嗓音充满不容置疑的威慑。“接下来，把手撑在吧台上。把你的屁股抬起来。”山治乖乖照做了。他向前倾着身体，白皙的后背中央拉扯出一道浅细的脊线。仿佛一条狭窄而幽长的路。他摊开手掌，颤颤巍巍地撑在了面前这张即将见证接下来所发生一切的吧台桌上。“现在，告诉我你都做了什么。”

 

“……你不会原谅我的。”山治轻声说。索隆甚至能听见他吐出这句话时牙齿微微打战的声响。

 

他沉沉地吸了口气，开始将更多注意力和力量集中在自己的右手。手臂先是向后撤了撤，随后突然向前挥去，复而重重落下——一记猛烈的抽击直挺挺落在了山治左侧的臀瓣上。清脆的响声在寂静的厨房里四下回荡，逼得这个趴在他面前的男人不由得低低喊了一声。

索隆已经完全硬了。他的精神也越来越难以集中。现在，他满脑子只想把山治彻底打开——对他 _为他_ 。彻底打开。

 

“我 _没_ 问你这个。” 他吼道。将山治刚刚被抽打过的臀瓣捏进手里，动作粗暴地揉搓着圆润的臀肉。

 

山治绝望地死死撑住吧台。 他轻轻呜咽起来。几近哭泣的声音直击索隆的下腹，让他的性器都猛地跳动了一下。 “ _求你_ 。” 他低声说。

 

索隆扯着他细碎的金发，强迫他抬起头来看向自己。 “ _不要_ 求饶。” 他警告道。

 

一次警告。

 

仅此一次。

 

山治应该很清楚——倘若他选择告饶或是回避这个问题，那将意味着什么。

 

“我……拒绝了他们。我拒绝了我的伙伴们。” 他终于克制不住地开始抽噎。掌心之下，索隆可以感受到一波又一波羞耻感正如泛滥的潮水般冲刷过山治的全身。

 

听到这句话，一股强烈的怒气顿时无孔不入地淹没了索隆从头到脚的每一个毛孔。他根本控制不住。山治的背叛——哪怕是言不由衷的——在当下这一刻，每一秒都在狠狠撕扯着他的判断力。三记毫不留情的抽打接二连三地落在了山治的臀瓣上。力道之大，每一次抽击都迫使山治的身体一下下往吧台撞去。他用手指紧紧扣住台面边缘，指尖用力到泛起了白。山治一遍又一遍低声叫着索隆的名字。索隆听见他的喘息渐渐与自己的呼吸混在了一起——这一切都美妙到令他如上瘾般沉迷。

 

他是他独一无二的法官。陪审团。和行刑人。

 

“ _为什么_ ？”索隆开口问道。声音嘶哑得仿佛揉了尖碎的沙砾。他将自己的性器挤进被他凌虐着的臀瓣间，开始上下摩擦。他正在以自己喜欢的方式把身下这个男人弄脏——这个念头仅仅只是一闪而过，就让他的铃口溢出了前液。发硬的性器在山治臀缝间摩擦得愈发顺滑起来。

 

“为了……救他们。”山治一边呻吟，一边配合索隆的动作主动将腰向后送去，逼得剑士不得不挤出一声浓重的粗喘。[*注1]

 

“—— _愚蠢_ 。” 他低吼一声，向前俯下身，牙齿咬住了山治的耳垂。 “想做 _殉道_ 的骑士？你以为自己很高尚吗？”

 

“ _不_ ！” 山治大口地喘息着，几乎快要哭出来了。 “我只想要……安全。让你们安全。让 _你_ 安全。然后你们就可以……忘了我。”

 

索隆毫不怜悯地抬起手掌。这一次，他用了全力——六记猛烈的抽打随即落下。面前的男人终于抑制不住地啜泣了起来。从他喉咙深处被挤出的颤抖哭腔，令索隆难以自制地感到迷醉。“ _胆小鬼_ 。”他骂道。

 

山治止不住地呜咽着——索隆又狠狠抽了他六下，每一下都使足了力气。他开始垂着脑袋断断续续地干咳起来。可怜的咳嗽声混着染了哭腔的抽噎，不断从他口中溢出。索隆将他已经发软的双腿分得更开——他觉得自己就快失控了。无论是因为愤怒，还是疼痛——但理由已经和刚才的截然不同。现在，那种几乎失去对方的心有余悸紧紧地攥住了他的心脏。

 

“你难道就不觉得自己值得些什么吗？对我们而言—— _对我_ 而言？” 他厉声逼问道。一手抓过之前从厨房架子上顺来的橄榄油，把它们涂满了手指。

 

索隆快要绷不住了。他自己心里很清楚 ——但他控制不了。

两根手指猛地插了进去。山治不由得发出一声短促的惊叫。然而还没等他适应这突如其来的侵犯，索隆就曲起指关节，毫不怜惜地把他撑开。山治疼得倒抽了一口气。可身体却开始不由自主地迎合起身后那粗糙且覆着薄茧的手指，想让它们进得更深。

 

“ _我不值得_ _！_ ”

 

“闭嘴！”索隆怒吼出声。他用手指狠狠操弄起面前这具身体，同时将对方打得更开——只有他才能对山治这么做。“你这 _一无所知_ 的白痴。”

 

山治已经说不出完整的句子了。他只能抽泣着，呻吟着，粗重地喘息着——乞求更多。索隆插进了第三根手指。这让山治有些失落地晃了晃神——他现在只想要更多惩罚。更多更多能令他绝望的惩罚。想到这里，他开始更加卖力地前后摆动起腰来。可他只能在索隆的手指上拼命地来回操弄着自己。一层薄湿晶亮的汗水渐渐浮现在他的肩胛骨上。

 

“告诉我你值得操。”索隆说。他停顿了片刻。那短暂的沉默却足以久到快要让他身下的男人失声求饶。“——告诉我你值得 _爱_ 。”

 

山治似乎被自己的哽咽噎住了。他无意识地摆着胯，呼吸急促得好像被人掐住了脖子般——仿佛下一秒就要窒息。索隆对他的渴求视而不见。他一手牢牢按住山治的后腰，另一只手则不停地在他体内反复搅弄着。他在炙热的甬道深处猛地曲起手指，微微刮过山治的腺体，很快便感觉到那厨子的身体逐渐在他身下缓缓舒展开来。

 

“我——不值……，”他断续地啜泣着，声音听起来破碎不堪。沾满汗水的额头紧紧抵住吧台，无意识地来回磨蹭。“……爱。我 _爱_ 你。”

 

—— _他妈的 。_

 

整件事都因为这一句话而变了味道。

 

索隆一下子把所有手指都抽了出来。身下那具身体猛地抖了一下。山治不自觉地呻吟出声。索隆见状，往掌心倒了点油，然后抹在了自己的性器上。前液止不住地从前端渗出。他一边做着润滑，一边感到源源不断的快感正从身体深处涌入血管。还没等山治来得及怀疑索隆到底想不想要他，索隆就将自己性器的前端插了进去——山治的那里已经因为刚才那些惩罚而放松了下来。他缓慢、坚定、又强硬地向他体内一寸寸挺进，同时紧紧地压住那具身体。

 

“操。操。 _操_ 。”山治忍不住骂出了声。他受不了地向后仰着脖颈，不由自主地摇晃起脑袋。索隆看了一眼那些不停划过他眼前的凌乱金发。然后伸出手，将它们一把抓进了手里。

 

从背后要他——这永远能激发出索隆内心那股原始而浓稠的欲望。面前山治的这副模样曾经无数次出现在他深夜的幻想中。然而现在，这对他而言已然不够了。这一刻，索隆毫无疑问地想要更多——还要更多。他从山治身体里抽了出来。两人都因为这个动作而低吟一声。但索隆没有让这份空虚感持续太久。他翻过山治的身子，使他转过来面对着自己。然后托起他汗湿的后背，让他躺在了吧台上。厨子劲瘦的双腿随即便自己抬了起来，主动环住了他的腰。山治的脚跟刚挨上索隆结实的后背，他就倒抽了一口气——索隆再次进入了他。他张着嘴，无法抑制地大口喘息着。听到耳边那些正从自己口中发出来的令人面红耳赤的呻吟声，山治忍不住微微阖起眼睛——他听起来简直爽得不行。

 

“我想要，我一直都—— _很_ 想要你。”山治一边说，一边情不自禁地伸出舌头舔了舔下唇。他看到索隆的目光凝在了自己这个动作上。“…… _求你_ 。”

 

他在求他。

 

天啊。 他竟然在求他。

 

山治从不求 _任何人_ 。

然而现在。他就在这里。躺在自己身下——用这副样子，恳求着他。

 

索隆掐住山治的胯，拇指深深陷入他的肌肤——力道之大，足以留下许多深暗青紫的淤痕。这些痕迹大概 _好几周_ 都不会消褪，也许是 _好几个月_ 。想到这里，他竟然为此感到有些自豪 。这是 _他拥有他_ 的最完美的证明。

 

喘息声。呻吟声。咒骂声。在两人身体的碰撞声中来回交织着。索隆将山治的性器握进手里，缓慢而有节奏地套弄起来——与他下身那急促而粗野到如无情挞伐般的律动形成了鲜明对比。整个过程似乎无比漫长，他很清楚他们两个都撑不了多久——但他不打算为此妥协。

 

“我快，我 _就_ 快要——” 山治双眼紧闭，脑袋死死抵住索隆的肩膀，无意识地喊道。

 

“射出来。”索隆说。然后他偏过头，近乎贪婪地吻住了山治那为即将到来的绝顶快感而发着抖的嘴唇。他们的牙齿撞在一起。舌头粘腻地交缠不休。金发厨师就这么在他口腔里尖叫着射了出来——飞溅的灼液打湿了两人的身体。

 

山治高潮时的颤抖和圈缩足以让索隆也同样攀上顶峰。他在那具紧致的身体里深深地释放自己。那一瞬间，快感强烈到几乎令他的腿都打战。“该死。该死。 _该死_ ——”索隆紧咬着牙低吼道。他隐约听见自己射进山治身体深处时口中所发出的声音——几乎连他自己都不认识。

 

两人沉默地交换着凌乱的喘息。某种沉厚的重压从他们之间消失了。正如之前一样，索隆不打算说什么。但这已经不再重要。那些令他心烦的事如今都已经全部尘埃落定。随后，他尽可能地替山治和自己清理干净身体，然后到处转圈寻找着主要是从山治身上扒下来的衣服和配饰。而另一个人则在他做这些事情的时候一刻不停地骂着脏话——他的烟抽完了。

 

等到索隆终于穿上裤子拉好拉链，他从自己裤子的左屁股兜里掏出了两样东西，这两样都不是为他自己的准备。他把两样东西放在了吧台上，这个动作终于吸引了山治的注意。一包 _Death_ 牌香烟。厨子只抽两种牌子，这是其中一种，也是至今为止他最喜欢的一种。还有一朵皱巴巴的花。紫草花，另一个名字叫 _勿忘我_ 。淡蓝色花瓣。金黄色花蕊。在那厨子不在的那段时间里，这些能让他回想起厨子的蓝眼睛和柔软的金发。

这种东西对他而言原本并没有什么意义。那个时候连他自己也不明白为什么要搞这些，只是本能地觉得应该这么做。

 

好像自己沿途搞到的这些小玩意儿就能把厨子哄回来一样。

 

“你可真是个复杂的男人啊。不是吗，绿藻头？”

 

“没你复杂。”

 

山治默不做声地瞪了那两件玩意儿好一会儿。“Sola。你知道是什么意思么？”沉默了半晌，他终于开了口。[*注2]

 

索隆不由得皱起了眉毛，歪着头问： “什么？”

 

“ _So-la_ 。” 他重复了一次。这一次，语速比上次更为轻缓。 “我母亲的名字。你知道这是什么意思吗。”

 

“不知道。” 索隆老实地回答道。 他突然开始觉得不安起来。

 

“意思是，她很 _孤独_ 。” 他说，指尖轻轻落在吧台上，若有若无地敲打着。他试图通过这些看似漫不经心小动作来压抑此刻正从内心汹涌而出的情感。 “我一直不明白为什么她会爱上像我父亲那样一个人。但哪怕有五个儿女，坐拥整个王国，无论活着还是 _死后_ ……她都像她的名字一样。”

 

“——你不会孤独的。” 索隆说。

 

山治没有回答。他俯身拾起那朵花——就只剩下一片可怜兮兮的花瓣了。索隆从没以为他真的会领情。老实说，他甚至很惊讶——厨子竟然在这两样东西中先挑了那朵花。他本来以为山治绝对会先去拿那包烟。

但谁让他是个总能让自己意外的人呢。索隆已经习惯了。

 

“……我知道。”山治轻轻地说。他用拇指缓缓摩挲过索隆的眉梢。然后侧过脸，温柔地吻了吻索隆的嘴唇，将这两件东西小心地收进了口袋里。“行了。现在，赶紧把你的屁股挪去桌边坐下，老实等着——我得去喊咱们那两位迷人的小姐来吃早饭。”

 

而这一次。 为刚才在这间厨房里发生的一切都感到心满意足的索隆，也一样乐于照做。

 

“哦。还有。“如果你等着老子去把吧台上的那些玩意儿擦干净——那你麻烦可就大了。绿藻头。”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

*注1：原文为"To save them from  _me_ ."，此处也可译为“为了不拖他们的后腿。”

*注2：Sola，拉丁文意为“孤独”。此处也与拉丁文标题对应。

 

 

 

END


End file.
